l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Bishamon
Bishamon was the Fortune of Strength and one of the Seven Fortunes. Way of the Phoenix, p. 33 Rokugani saw him as their protecting deity, and often asked for his blessings before a battle. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Two, by Rich Wulf There were countless temples and shrines devoted to Bishamon, but the most famous one, Bishamon Seido was located in Lion Clan lands. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 293 Appearance Bishamon was a large man, who clutched a miniature model of a great castle, carved in perfect detail. If one looked closely enough, there almost seemed to be little people moving about inside. Fortunes & Winds, p. 69 He wore a heavy samurai armor and wielded a naginata Jade, by Rich Wulf made of silver. Fight For Tomorrow, Part I Blessings and Curses When Bishamon intervened was on a dramatic scale. Unfortunately, he could also be unpredictable towards those in whom he had taken an interest, whether they were blessed or cursed. If Bishamon felt that someone under his scrutiny had been weak or dishonorable, he might arrange for a suitable test of their courage. Fortunes & Winds, pp. 69-70 He was particularly venerated by the Crab and Lion clans, although bushi of all clans paid him homage. Emerald Empire; Fourth Edition, p. 178 Temples to Bishamon Monks that served the temples to Bishamon were allowed to marry and had families. Way of Shinsei, p. 32 The direct descendants of Shinsei were hidden within them, and only to make themselves known when it became necessary to gather the Thunders once more. Way of Shinsei, p. 39 History Invasion of the Celestial Heavens Bishamon fought Akuma no Oni during the Invasion of the Celestial Heavens. In 1160 the invasion was halted when the words of Hantei Naseru tricked Fu Leng into distrusting Daigotsu, whose faith was the source of Fu Leng's power. Fight for Tomorrow, Part 11, by Rich Wulf Taking advantage of this moment of weakness, Bishamon deprived Fu Leng of the Emma-O's Spear, and Hoshi pushed him back to the gates of Tengoku. Fu Leng was once again confronted by the Seven Thunders and decided to retreat. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf Isawa Nakamuro Bishamon favored the Master of Air, Isawa Nakamuro. Shrine of Bishamon (Lotus flavor) In 1165 he granted the shugenja with a spear to fight Iuchiban in the Siege of Gisei Toshi. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Death of Rosoku Rosoku, the heir of Shinsei, had been murdered and it angered Bishamon. In 1167 Vacant Throne, p. 25 the Fortune appeared in Kagoki, the most fertile Scorpion village and razed much of the farmlands for their inability to protect him. The Scorpion faced starvation as a result. Worldly Matters, by Shawn Carman Since that the area was called Bishamon's Curse. The Destroyer War, Part 18, by Shawn Carman Celestial Unrest In 1170 the seven fortunes supported the Jade Dragon and Obsidian Dragon when they challenged and defeated Yakamo, Lord Sun, and Hitomi, Lady Moon. Scenes from the Empire VI, by Brian Yoon Togashi ascends The Kami Togashi was a lawbreaker of the Celestial Order, a mortal whose soul remained in Ningen-do avoiding death. It drew the attention of the Seven Fortunes who judged his interaction illegal. Togashi eventually accepted their judgment and ascended to Tengoku. Heaven’s Net, by Nancy Sauer External Links * Bishamon's Guidance (Empire at War) * Temple of Bishamon (Shadowlands) * Shrine to Bishamon (Heaven and Earth) Category:Fortunes